prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC16
is the 16th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 453rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Maya's Best New Frenemy". Synopsis To separate Pretty Cure, Regina befriends Mana. At first Mana is unaware of her plan and watches helplessly as her friends begin isolating themselves from her. '' Summary Bel, Ira, and Marmo are doing ''manzai for Regina, who wishes to be entertained. Finding their performance to be lackluster, Regina goes off to find Mana, whom interests her. Meanwhile, Mana, Rikka, and Makoto are walking to school when Regina makes herself known an apologizes for the fight the other day, with Tamaki's Jikochū. She announces her intention of becoming Mana's friend, but this angers Makoto an she transforms into Cure Sword to tell her off- saying that she is to blame for the Trump Kingdom's destruction. Regina points out that it was her father who did that, not her. Mana steps in and Sword de-transforms as she agrees to be her friend. This makes her furious and she storms off after reminding her that Regina is their enemy; she doesn't understand what Mana is thinking. At school, Mana becomes upset that Makoto is ignoring her. Regina arrives and tries to convince Mana to skip class and play with her, but Mana manages to convince her to wait until school ends. Once it does, Rikka asks Mana to come with her to the student council room, but Regina leads Mana away before she can say anything. With no other choice -and because Regina doesn't know the area- Mana decides to show her around town. They find themselves in a street full of trash and Mana can't ignore it, so she starts to pick it up to properly dispose of it. Regina decides to help Mana clean the street by creating a strong wind to blow away the trash, but this only scatters it across the street. At Solitaire, Rikka joins Alice to chat about what has been going on that day, and Alice begins to wonder why Regina wants to be her friend. It's then the two show up at the shop an Mana introduces Regina to Ai-chan and offers to let her play with the baby fairy. Mana then asked Sharuru to use the Lovead, producing musical notes to play music for Ai-chan to dance. Not too long after, Regina quickly takes Mana along with her as Alice finishes preparing the tea she earlier requested, but before going Mana returns to ask the girls to deliver some omelette rice to Makoto. Regina and Mana get ice cream at a shop, and Mana begins to tell Regina about Rikka, Alice, and Makoto's favorite ice cream flavors. This ends up annoying Regina and she tells Mana that she doesn't need them in her life anymore, because she is her friend now. Mana doesn't seem to get it, and this gives Regina the idea to erase the girls from Mana's life -an idea that worries Mana- as she takes off. Meanwhile, Makoto is finishing a commercial filming as Rikka and Alice arrive to see her. In this time, Regina confronts the girls and searches for someone to turn into a Jikochu. After seeing a man holding a box of refreshments, she forces him into one. Makoto, Rikka, and Alice transformed to fight against the Jikochū, and it attempts to force the Cures to drink the refreshments, with Rosetta using Rosetta Reflection to protect the others. However, the projectiles were too strong, and the three Cures are knocked down. Mana arrives, and Regina tells her she was willing to do this for Mana's sake, and Mana must now return the favor by cutting off her friendships with Sword and the others. Mana refuses, transforming into Cure Heart. The Jikochū continues to attack Cure Diamond and the others, and Regina tells Cure Heart that her friends getting hurt is her fault. The other Cures say that they put themselves into the position of being Heart's friends, so facing hardships like this are nothing they weren't prepared for. The Cures use Lovely Force Arrow, purifying the Jikochū. Heart tells Regina she needs to understand the meaning of a true friend, and Regina disappears. Makoto asks Mana if she still wants to become friends with Regina, and Mana claims she does, because she saw Regina smile. She does not believe she is purely evil. Makoto says she'll never forgive Regina, even if she is Mana's friend; she goes on to explain that these are her true feelings, and true friends are honest with one-another. Mana worries until Makoto tells her she made too much omelette rice, and asks for her to eat it with her. At the base, Regina contemplates what a true friend is while eating her ice cream. Major Events *Regina begins hanging around Mana in order to learn friendship. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Jikochū Secondary Characters * Mr Kido Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes